Fatal Flames
by PftFan99
Summary: Phineas and Isabella's relationship is going great, but.. What happens when an invention goes horribly wrong? Rated T for certain reasons. I'M PARANOID.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello once again! Every time I try to write a multi-chapter story, I fail.. I bail. Everything like that. But I'm **_**REALLY **_**interested in writing this one and I am **_**DETERMINED**_** to finish it. Okay, let me explain a few things. This fanfiction is based on a roleplay that I've had with my **_**best **_**friend, Ashley. (Puffedwarrior on deviantART & Fanpop! Search her~! You won't regret it!) In our roleplays, they are already dating. And in this one, Ferb was off in Britain with his dad, Candace was off somewhere; probably with Jeremy, and Phineas' mom is probably out with Isabella's mom or something.. I have no idea, but Phineas and Isabella were the only ones home. XD Perry was off fighting Doof, most likely, but sorry.. There will be no cutaway scenes with them in this because well... They have nothing to do with this. Aaannnyyywwaaayyysss, there will be a **_**lot **_**of things in this story that happens, but I'm not giving anything away at all! So... here we go! Enjoy~! ^^ **

_Fatal Flames_

Isabella sighed happily, walking over to Phineas' house. _Another day of my life... Another day with Phineas... Love it.. _She peeked her head over the fence, smiling brightly.

"Hey, Phineas! What'cha doin'?"

Phineas was sitting there, engrossed in looking at a machine. This machine was _supposed _to be a mind reading machine, but it wasn't going too well.. The first time he tried it out, Isabella and him had switched bodies, but he fixed it by putting a reverse button on it. The last time he tried to fix it, they both went into his mind. That was _really _embarrassing for him. Without Ferb here, he was failing to complete this task. He didn't notice that Isabella was there. She looked at him, confusingly, walking over to the fence's door, walking straight in.

"Phineas?"

His eyes weren't taken off the invention, as he groaned loudly, but then jerked his head towards her.

"Oh! Isabella, I.. I'm just trying to fix this thing.. Why can't I get it right?"

Isabella walked over next to him, sitting down on the ground beside him, as she rested a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"Phineas... Why don't you stop trying to work on that thing before something _really _bad happens?"

Phineas looked at her and shook his head, frantically.

"I'm not doing that! This is something that you really wanted to do... I am determined to fix this!"

"Alright.. Whatever you say..."

Isabella looked at him, in doubt, biting her lip and looking at the invention. Phineas sat there for a while, resting his chin on his hand. After awhile, he groaned, laying back on the tree.

"I can't do this! _Why _can't I do this..?"

Phineas buried his head in his hand, obviously confused. Isabella just grabbed his chin and pulled his face up to where he looked at her, smiling at him sympathetically.

"Phineas... You can do this.. You can do _anything_. You just have to believe."

"Then why did you seem so negative about it before..?" Phineas hung his head low, looking down at the ground below him. Isabella shook her head and laid down on the ground, to where her head was where he was looking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just.. I don't know what came over me.. Forgive me?.. I really believe that you can do this.."

She smiled up at him. Suddenly, Phineas smiled, too, leaning his head down towards her, as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then sat up. Isabella also rose herself up, scooting as close as she could next to him, as Phineas began to work on the machine.

**A/N: Welp, thats it for the first chapter. Kind of short, isn't it? Oh well.. I'm sure the other ones are going to be way longer. It may not seem very interesting right now, but trust me... It starts getting juicy! Reviews are greatly appreciated. They make me SMILE! :D **

**~PftFan99**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aaaannddd... I'm back! :D Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I forgot something last time. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb. If I did, do you honestly think I would be writing a fanfiction about it? If I did, these would happen on the show. DUH. **

_Fatal Flames Chapter 2_

Phineas sat there for a few moments, staring down at the machine that was giving him such a problem. He opened up a place in the back of it, messing around with the wires. Suddenly, Isabella smelt a weird aroma and scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Phineas? Do you smell something burning?" The redheaded boy looked around the backyard, breathing in the air with his nose. His eyes widened, as a confused expression appeared across his face.

"Yeah, but.. I don't know wha- Oh my god." He said, shocked, as soon as he laid eyes on his invention. Suddenly, he grabbed Isabella's hand, pulling her off the ground and away from the "mind reading machine".

"Phineas, whats going on?"

"Oh crap.. No.. I did it again.. Why?.. Why do I always do this?" Phineas was running his hand through his hair, panicking. _What have I done? _He thought, ashamed. Suddenly, Isabella grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.

"Phineas! Would you _please _tell me what is going on?" Phineas looked at her, fear written all over his face.

"I-Isabella the machine i-" Suddenly a gigantic boom was heard and everything was smoky. The machine was blazing in fire and it was quickly spreading around the backyard. Phineas and Isabella both screamed, and Phineas tightened his grip on Isabella's small, delicate hands, pulling her towards the gate.

"Ph-phineas?" Isabella said, clearly frightened. Phineas ignored her, running faster, not letting go of her hand.

"Ph-phineas! You're going too fast! You are going to cause me t-" Suddenly, Isabella fell down to the ground, her face pressed in the soft, suffocating grass. Phineas' eyes widened, as he leaned down to her, his arms wrapping around her small figure, as he picked her up bridal style, darting towards to gate once again. Isabella had uneasiness etched along her face, as she looked back to the trail of blazing fire igniting the backyard.

"Phin.. Phineas.. M-my ankle hu-urts..." Isabella coughed desperately from the smoke, eyes squeezing shut, as she tried to keep the tears from falling out of her eyes.

"Don't worry about that right now! I-I have to g-get you ou-out of he-here..!" Phineas was completely determined to get Isabella out of here, even if it meant not getting out himself.

**A/N: DUN. DUN. DUN. Yep... Well, thats it for now. Was that a good cliffhanger? I hope so... Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D **

**~PftFan99**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ohhhh helllloooo fanfictionites! Sorry about not posting a new chapter in awhile, but school makes me **_**way**_** too busy to update sometimes. I also thought it was better to actually finish the whole RP first than to go ahead and continue writing it just in case I had to change something. :3 So yeah... **

**Disclaimer: No, I do **_**not **_**own Phineas and Ferb. If I did, Phineas and Isabella would already be together in the actual show! **

**Enjoy!**

_Fatal Flames: Chapter Three_

Soon, Phineas made his way through the smoke, clutching onto Isabella for dear life and reached the door of his fence. Smashing open the door, he stomped his feet along the pavement and ran straight into Isabella's front yard, dodging any car who got in his way. Suddenly, he collapsed into the grass, Isabella falling next to him. "Phin..."

Phineas looked at Isabella, pain etched along both of their faces. "Izzy..."

His arm stretched out and he wrapped his hand tightly around her's, and she wheezed painfully. She struggled to scoot next to him. Phineas looked up and into his backyard from the ground and saw the tree slowly blazing on fire. Thats when suddenly he heard a huge boom. Smoke erupted into the sky, sending them coughing again. When all the smoke was out of their vision, they could see everything at Phineas' house and backyard rapidly being destroyed by the fire. Phineas felt the tears form in his eyes and he couldn't look anymore. His eyes went to Isabella just as soon as his own tears began to fall down onto the wet grass. She looked back, burying her head in his chest and beginning to sob as well. Tears flung off their face, as they both held onto each other like there was no tomorrow. Soon, when their tears began to dry, Isabella wheezed. She put her hand on her heart and closed her eyes. "Phineas... I-I can't bre-breathe..."

Phineas' eyes widened and he laid a hand on the hand that was on her heart. He stared into her eyes, hopefully. "Isabella... It'll be okay..."

His voice had a slight crack in it, too. Of course, he wasn't as bad as Isabella at the moment, but it was still pretty serious. Soon, Isabella's eyes began to flutter shut. Phineas shrieked slightly and squeezed her hand. "Isabella!"

"Phineas..."

Soon, everything went black for Isabella and she fell into deep unconciousness. However, Phineas had taken it the wrong way. He gasped and suddenly wrapped his arms around her. "Isabella, don't leave me! Please... please..."

Soon, everything was also black for Phineas as he fell unconcious, holding Isabella in his arms. But just before this happened, he managed to strain out a hoarse whisper. "What have I done?"

**A/N: Okay, sorry about the shortness. But whatever. I felt like I needed to stop it at that place. I had more that I was going to stick in this chapter, but I think it had a pretty good ending there for this chappy. Sooo... Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially if good! Thank you for taking some of your precious time to read my fanfiction. **

**-PftFan99- **


	4. Chapter 4

_Fatal Flames Chapter 4_

Phineas' eyes slowly opened. Everything was blurry. The sound of an ambulance rang through his brain and bright lights blinded his vision. He felt his body being lifted and sat onto something. He got rolled into the ambulance, the sounds getting louder and louder. The bright lights soon faded, but everything around his was still utterly blurry.

The last thing he heard was, "Get them to the hospital; _Fast_!", before he got knocked back into unconsciousness.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Phineas' eyes jolted open once again to the loud sound. Everything was bright and shining right into his eyeballs, making him raise up a hand to shield it away. Soon, the light faded and he blinked his eyes, stretching in relief. He looked around the room, confused for a moment, then realized exactly where he was. A hospital. Immediately, he sat up straight and let out a hoarse cough. He rose his hand to his neck in pain, wincing. He slowly turned his head over to look at the person in the bed next to him.

The girl who laid there was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She was hooked up to a breathing machine and there was a hot pink cast wrapped around her limp ankle. Phineas' eyes traveled to his girlfriend and he felt sadness wash over him.

_This is all my fault. _He thought, completely ashamed.

He slowly forced himself out of bed, stumbling and wincing every once in awhile, but managed to get himself in the chair that sat next to Isabella's bed. He reached his shaking hand over to grab her's and intwined their fingers, his lip trembling as he tried to hold back his tears. He sighed and began to speak.

"I-isabella, if you can hear this... I... I have s-something to say..." He reached a finger over, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and then continued.

"I love you... s-so... so... much... You are my whole life, I would... I would _die _without you..." A lone tear slid down his cheek, but he kept speaking. "P-please... please don't leave me... You're my everything... I love you... I love you... I love you..."

His voice drained out to a whisper and he could no longer speak. Choking on a sob, he bursted out crying, resting his head on the bed. He cried out salty tears, soaking the sheets that Isabella's body was laying on and squeezing her hand for dear life.

**A/N: Wow, its been like... **_**two months. **_**I'm sorry, really I am. But school and other things keep getting in my way and are also distracting me from writing! D: I really am truly, utterly sorry. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait. Sorry about the shortness though. ;n; Gosh, I just can't make anything long enough, can I? Anyways, I LOVE REVIEWS! They make me smiiiillle. C: **

**-Meggggyyyy-**


	5. Chapter 5

_Fatal Flames: Chapter Five_

Isabella sat there, unable to open her eyes. She tried to force them open, but she just absolutely couldn't. She twitched slightly when she felt a soft hand wrap around her own. She desperately wanted to open her eyes, but no matter what she tried, she just couldn't. She felt the hand squeeze her's tightly and she was going to squeeze back, but then a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I-isabella, if you can hear this... I... I have s-something to say..." She felt a hand wipe across her face, moving a strand of hair out of her closed eyes.

"I love you... s-so... so... much... You are my whole life, I would... I would _die _without you... p-please... please don't leave me... You're my everything... I love you... I love you... I love you..." The boy's voice faded out and he began to cry.

She felt sadness wash over her and she instantly wanted to open her eyes and hug him close, whispering that she was alright and everything was okay. But she couldn't. She heard him sob uncontrollably ad felt the bed slightly shake when he laid his head down next to her body.

She had to do something... Something to show him that she was fine. Something maybe to cheer him up a little. She then remembered that he was still holding her hand in a death grip. She gave it a small little squeeze, which was all her strength could muster.

The bed shook again and Phineas spoke once more. "Isabella...?"

She gave his hand another small squeeze. "Isabella..." 

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a hug, but he was careful not to hurt her. "Isabella!"

At his touch, she felt herself finally able to speak. "Ph-Phineas..." She spoke with a hoarse voice, immediately going into a coughing fit and forming a pained expression.

"Shh... Don't strain your voice..." He whispered. She gave a little smile. She just loved it so much, how much he cared for her.

He pulled away from her and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked at him, tiredly, smiling as big as she could, which was hardly big at all. But it caused him to smile as well, still holding onto her hand.

Phineas' eyes darted to her broken ankle and his smile faded away, like it was never there in the first place. "Oh, no... Your... your ankle..." He reached his free hand over, laying it gently on her foot. She winced, slighty moving it away from his hand. He looked over at her sadly, pulling his hand back to hisself. "S-sorry..."

Isabella nodded, signaling that it was okay. He laid his triangular head back down on the bed, sad thoughts appearing throughout his brain.

"Wh-what if you don't ma-ake it..?" A small cough escaped from his lips. Yes, he was injured and sick as well, but not nearly as bad as Isabella. The girl looked down at him and shook her head furiously. She definitely did _not _want to think about that right now.

A few tears streamed down his cheeks, as he looked up at the girl sadly. "I don't... I don't want you to go..! I... I _need _you... I love you!" He bursted out crying once again, soaking the sheets even more than before.

Isabella felt sorry for him. She slowly reached her unoccupied hand over and began to stroke his flamey, red hair, trying to comfort the poor boy. "Shhh..."

**A/N: Would you look at that? I updated quickly!... **_**For once. **_**XD Haha, hope you liked it! x3**

**Review! I like to hear your thoughts: good **_**or **_**bad! C:**

**-Meggyyyy- **


	6. Chapter 6

_Fatal Flames: Chapter Six_

**Disclaimer: NOOO. I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB! JEEZ. XDD**

"Phin, please... Shhh... I'll be fine..." She ran her fingers through his hair and his cries began to slow.

"Is... Isabella... Our... our whole house is... b-burned do-own..." He choked on a sob, but continued to speak. "We... we may have to... to m-move!"

Isabella's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously, letting out a hoarse whisper. "N-nooo..."

The tears formed in both of their eyes and they both bursted out in tears together. Phineas pulled her in for another hug and she sobbed into his shoulder. They stroked each other's hair and cried so desperately, just wanting to stay with each other forever.

When they pulled away, Isabella spoke. "Ph-phin..." She patted the spot next to her on her bed and scooted closer to the opposite side.

Phineas shook his head in protest. "N-no... You need your space..."

"Please..." She whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

Phineas sensed that she really needed him next to her right then, so he got up and got in the bed like she wanted, laying next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Resting her head onto his chest, and sobbed into his shirt.

"Shhh, its okay..." He said, as he began to stroke her hair once again, not even caring about the fact that she was soaking his shirt completely.

Soon, she finally stopped crying, but she still held onto the redheaded boy for dear life. "Ph..phineas... I love you..."

"I love you, too..."

She continued to hold onto him, her eyes slowly beginning to flutter shut. "Phin, I'm tired... I'm gonna go... go to sl-sleeeeeeee...pp..." She said, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Phineas gave a small smile down at the girl, as she slept peacefully in his arms. He decided that he might as well get some sleep as well, closing his eyes and soon dozing off.

**A/N: I swear, so much shortness. ;A; Still oh so sorry about that. At least I'm updating quickly though. XDDD Once again, I LOVE REVIEWS! xD **

**-Megggyyyy- **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guuys. ewe **

**Sorry about not updating fast at all, but I've just been trying to think how to write this chapter and I've been busy with vacation and all the other stuff I've been doing and just BLAH BLAH BLAH I could go on forever. But I'll update as soon as I can and you guys know I can be lazy sometimes but seriously, I'm sorry! I love writing, but I can't write good unless I'm in the mood for it. So do you want me to update fast and write a bad fanfiction or update slow and write a good one? I, for one, want the second option. So please bear with me if I update slow. **

**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB HOW MANY DANG TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT XD**

_Fatal Flames: Chapter Seven_

"Don't worry, miss. You can see them as soon as they wake up." Phineas heard coming from outside the door, as he slowly began to awaken.

"I could check on them now if you'd like." "Yes, please..."

It was a familiar female voice and a deep voice he hadn't heard before. He assumed it was probably the doctor and surely enough, it was. The man opened up the door and walked inside, causing the girl in Phineas' arms to stir and slowly open her eyes as well. The doctor raised his eyebrow at the sight, wondering how they managed to get in the same bed.

The couple blushed and slowly pulled out of each other's embrace. Phineas slowly got out of the hospital bad, hesitantly, sitting back down in the chair he was sitting in earlier that day.

The doctor just smiled and said, "Oh good, you're awake. I have a visitor for you!"

He walked back outside and said, "Come on in."

After that, the doctor opened the door for none other than Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas' mother.

"I'll leave you alone." The doctor said before closing the door and waiting outside.

Phineas looked up at her and said, "M-mom...?"

Linda ran towards her son and wrapped her arms around him tightly, squeezing him and holding him so close. "Oh my goodness! Phineas, are you okay? I was so, so worried!"

Phineas coughed a little and hugged his mother back, weakly. "I-I... I'm f-f-fine..."

"You're fine?" She loosened him a little, waiting for his response.

The triangle-headed boy nodded and gave her a little smile.

She slowly let go of him and said, "Well, if you're fine then..."

Suddenly, an angered look appeared across her face and the words that came out of her mouth were not pleasant ones.

"Phineas Flynn, would you mind telling me what in the world happened to our house?!"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Linda is mad. Oh, and if you think she's being mean now.. HEH, WAIT UNTIL THE REST OF THE STORY. There is so much that is gonna happen, just... There's a lot of huge plot twists in this, you probably will be confused a lot. XD But anyways here we goooooooooo. Thanks for reading as always. ;u; **


End file.
